Confessions of a Teenage Witch
by D45 girl
Summary: Ambar and Piper, best friends and new students at Hogwarts, meet a new best friend and some interesting guys who change their lives forever. A tale of love, learning and life. RLOC SBOC My first ficcy! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Warner Brothers, even thought I wish I did ($$$).

Confessions of a Teenage Witch

Rating: M

Summary: Ambar and Piper, best friends and new students at Hogwarts, meet a new best friend and some interesting guys who change their lives forever. A tale of love, learning and life. RLOC SBOC My first ficcy! Please R&R!

Camille: Hurry up already! On with the fic!

Angry mob: On with the fic! On with the fic!

Gabrielle: Ok, ok! dodges the angry mob

Camille + Steph: Finally!

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Ambar said to her friend, flipping her dark brown hair and straining her voice so that she could be heard above the noise. She and her best friend Piper were standing on a very busy platform, clutching their luggage and trying to weave a path through the crowd of people on Platform 9 ¾. They could hear the steam escaping from the large steam engine, the Hogwarts Express, and that sound filled them with joy. They were actually going to Hogwarts!

"Me too," Piper replied, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes and checking her watch. "The train is going to leave soon. Come on." She took her friend's hand and led her through the sea of people, jostling mothers and children as she went by.

Ambar, who was blindly following Piper and not really paying attention, suddenly crashed into someone and sent their books and luggage flying. She saw a boy about her age scrambling to pick up the mess. It was obviously him who had collided with her. He had light brown hair, and was rather skinny for his age. Ambar scurried over to help him, and as they both stood up, she found herself staring into a pair of inquisitive brown eyes, before she was unceremoniously jerked away by Piper, who hadn't noticed a thing. "Sorry!" was all she managed to say before the boy disappeared once again into the crowd.

They finally arrived to the train, and walked alongside it until they found an empty compartment, at the very end. With the help of a few other Hogwarts students, they loaded their luggage in the racks above the seats, and sat down.

They chatted for a few minutes, and were in the middle of discussing Quidditch techniques when there was a knock on the compartment door, and a boy with hazel eyes and untidy black hair poked his head through the opening and asked: "Is this compartment full?"

With a shake of her head, Piper told him that there were empty seats. At that, the boy looked back into the hallway and motioned for his friends to follow him. In the walked: the boy with untidy hair, a boy with long black hair and a huge grin on his face, and… Ambar gasped. The other boy was the brown-haired boy she had bumped into earlier. His eyes met hers, but she looked away fast, blushing.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" said the boy with untidy hair. "I'm James Potter, and the guy over there with the stupid grin on his face is Sirius Black." At this, Sirius took a long bow, took Piper's hand and gave it a small kiss. The girls giggled. "And that shy guy over there," continued James, "is Remus Lupin. Don't mind his shy appearance, ladies; he really is a fun guy." Ambar looked over at Remus, but he was absent-mindedly looking out the window.

Just then, the whistle of the train driver and the horn could be heard, and the Hogwarts Express slowly started moving down the tracks. The station passed by and they were soon looking out the window at fields full of fresh green grass.

"Piper," said Ambar, "this is SO exciting!" She turned to her friend. "Piper? Earth to Piper!" But Piper was too occupied to answer. Ever since Sirius had been introduced, she had been staring at him with great interest. "Piper!" whispered Ambar, elbowing her friend. This seemed to bring her back to reality.

"What! Is there an emergency?" asked Piper. "No," replied her friend, "it's just that it's impolite to stare!" "I wasn't staring!" complained Piper. Ambar just rolled her eyes.

Remus finally came out of his daydreaming and asked: "So who are you two?" "Ambar Matthews and Piper Armstrong at your service," announced Ambar.

"So is it true," asked Sirius with a smile, "that this stunning beauty over here, with sparkling blue eyes and beautiful light brown hair, is named Piper Armstrong?" "And," added James, "that this beautiful lady over here, with deep chocolate brown eyes and a smile that could melt any guy's heart, is named Ambar Matthews?" Both girls blushed furiously.

"Stop it, you guys!" complained Remus. "It's gonna go to their heads!" "Oh, come off it Remus! Just because you don't want to flirt, doesn't mean we can't," replied Sirius, pouting a little. "Shut up Sirius!" retorted Remus, sitting down with his arms crossed. They all sat down.

"So where are you two from?" asked Sirius. "How come you're going to Hogwarts?"

"Well," started Piper, "both Ambar and I are from here in London, we're next door neighbours. My mom's a witch and my dad's a wizard, as well as my two brothers. I wasn't surprised when I got my letter from Hogwarts, but I extremely happy. I immediately went over to Ambar's house to celebrate, because she had gotten her letter too."

"As for me," added Ambar with a small smile, "mother is a witch and father is a wizard, but only half-blood, so I know a bit more about the Muggle world than the average witch."

"So you're sort of like a half-blood yourself, right?" asked Remus. Ambar smiled and gave a small nod. "So what about you Remus?" she asked. "Oh, both my parents are involved in the magical world," he replied. "Me too," added James.

"What about you, Sirius?" asked Piper. At this, everyone in the compartment went silent.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's ok…," was his reply. "Oh… I'm sorry… sure…" whispered Piper, blushing. Sirius went and sat down beside the window in silence.

Now they were in a rather wooded area, though they could still see a few fields. They remained silent for quite a while, until eventually they started talking again. Once, around noon, a lady with a trolley full of food came, and everyone pitched in a few Sickles to buy an assortment of wizard candies.

"What are those?" asked Ambar, pointing to a pentagon-shaped box that was printed with the words "Chocolate Frogs". "I hope they're not real frogs, are they?" "What?" asked James. "Your family knows about the wizarding world, yet you don't know about Chocolate Frogs!" "Mum and Dad forbid me to eat wizard candy," Ambar explained, blushing. "They said it'll spoil me too much."

"Then you don' 'no wha' your missin'!" said Remus, his mouth full of candy. Ambar snorted with laughter, while Remus gave her a puzzled look. "I guess I don't have to live by my parents' rules while I'm at Hogwarts," she said slyly, picking up a licorice wand. "That's right!" replied Sirius. "Here," said Piper, handing her a jelly bean. "Try this." After examining it carefully, Ambar popped the candy in her mouth, but proceeded to spit it out just as fast. Everyone burst out laughing. "Yuck! This tastes like broccoli! What kind of candy is this?" asked Ambar, bewildered. "Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans," explained Sirius. "And when they say every flavour, they mean EVERY flavour."

The conversation stayed cheery and loud for a while, until the sun went down. The noise had died down quite a bit by then, and Remus and James were having an in-depth discussion about Quidditch teams, Sirius and Piper were talking about the different Hogwarts houses, and Ambar was dozing, her head resting on Piper's shoulder. Suddenly, they felt the train starting to slow down. By then, they were all in their Hogwarts uniforms (they had had to take turns while the others got out of the compartment); Piper gave Ambar a gentle shake, which woke her up, and everyone scrambled over to the window.

Outside, everything was dark, but they could see a huge castle with many lights, towering over them on a large hill, in the middle of a big, black lake. There was a crescent moon in the sky, and all the stars were out, surrounding the moon like a huge, twinkling blanket.

Piper was looking at all this in awe, like everyone else, but she felt like someone was watching her. She looked to her side and saw Sirius, who, after he had gotten her attention, gave her a small smile. Piper sighed and smiled back, then turned back to look out the window.

"We're here," she said softly, just as they all lost view of the castle behind a dense patch of trees.


End file.
